Heir to the Throne
by The Red Blue Jay
Summary: When Fire Lord Ozai is assassinated his death is kept a secret from the world. Fearing Azula's agenda the Royal guard, Palace advisors and even the Ministry of State Security race to find Iroh and Zuko. Is this Zuko's second chance at the throne? ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to Heir to the Throne

A/N: Ok, here it is; my first story, set just after the Episode: "City of Walls and Secrets". I scrapped the future story idea for a number of reasons. Anyway, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it.

* * *

"He's dead" whispered Doctor Sozhu, head of the Royal Family's personal medical staff. "Have you determined the cause of death?" asked High Inquisitor Ususka, second in command of the Ministry of State Security, grimacing at the corpse on the massive feather bed before him. 

"Well… ahh… it appears he died of some sort of poison… what kind though, I'm not certain of yet." replied the doctor solemnly. "Poisoned!?" shouted one of the eight Palace Advisors. A murmur ran through the group of officials crowded around the bed.

Kinzo, the Chief Advisor, stepped forward holding his hands up to quiet the group. "This… is truly a shocking thing. The Fire Lord has been assassinated. We must…" he was cut short as another advisor called out in a panic-stricken voice "Who will rule the nation!? We cannot hope to win the war without a strong leader!"

"There is Princess Azula, she will be the new ruler of the Fire Nation and surely bring us victory!" shouted Izamei, one of the MSS officials. "Fool! Azula you say!? With her greed and ruthlessness she'll bleed out nation dry for her own personal gains before you… any of you will have time to stop her!" responded the captain of the Royal Guard her fists clenched tightly.

"What is there to do? She is the only heir to the Nation's throne! We cannot stop her from taking what's hers!" another voice yelled, trying to be heard over the clamor. "Azula doesn't even know Ozai is dead! She's overseeing War Minister Qing's assault on Ba Sing Se. We still have time!" responded yet another.

The roar of men and women's voices locked in verbal combat filled the late Fire Lord's bedroom. "Wait! Wait! I have an idea!" shouted one of the younger advisors over the din of voices. The Guard Captain grabbed the man by the arm dragging him out in front of the crowd.

"Stop this shouting! What are we? A bunch of earth benders squabbling over a pebble?" roared the Guard Captain. The group gradually settled down, most starring at the Captain and the advisor she had by the arm. The young advisor cleared his throat and began. "I… have an idea. Do any of you remember Prince Zuko?"

"That spineless, coward son of Ozai's that was banished two and a half years ago?" asked Izamei a look of disgust upon his face. This spurred on a new storm of words that soon engulfed the room once more.

"Silence!" shouted the Guard Captain and Kinzo in unison. The group of officials froze, eyes fixed on the three in front of them. "Continue." said the Guard Captain nodding at the young advisor.

"As… I was saying, Prince Zuko, I believe… he could rule the nation effectively. He could lead us to victory!" said the advisor throwing a fist into the air, rather surprised at his own enthusiasm. A wave of applause followed the young man's words, only a few held looks of disgust.

Kinzo stroked his beard in thought "Yes, Zuko. He is a wise choice. I remember him well; banished for trying to save the lives of our own soldiers. He is honorable… unlike his sister." the old advisor surveyed the mostly agreeable looks of those present. "Zuko is first born, he will be Fire Lord… he must be. If Azula takes the throne there is no telling what she'll do."

The others nodded in agreement, those who did not only turned their backs. "It is a sound plan" said the Guard Captain. "there is only one problem I can see… we don't know where Prince Zuko or General Iroh are…"

The officials looked about from one face to another looking for an answer until a soft clunking sound from the back of the group drew their attention.

A tall man came forward wearing the black armor of an MSS agent. Probably in his middle fifties, the man had graying hair and stood supported by a pair of crutches, his left leg having been amputated just above the knee long ago. The group watched him, all curious to what he had to say, even those who had turned their backs watched carefully.

"I think…" said the man slowly, a smile crossing his face "I can help you with that problem."

* * *

Finishing notes: Well that's just the prologue. I should be getting to Zuko and Iroh in Ba Sing Se in the next chapter. And if you're wondering about the paring and such, just hold on, it'll all make sense in the next few chaps. Oh, and please review. Just no flames... 


	2. News from Home

Chapter One: News from Home

A/N: Wow! I never really expected so many people would read and like this, thanks! And thanks for the reviews. Those behind Ozai's death will likely be revealed in chapter two or three so hold your horses. And no, I'm afraid this isn't a Zutara story, though I like the paring and hope to write some Zutara fics in the future. This is a Zuko x OC fic… as for your other questions Sahlili20 they'll be answered soon heh. Now I'll be getting to Zuko and Iroh in Ba Sing Se. Enjoy!

* * *

After the intrusion of Jet and his eventual arrest, business had quickly returned to normal. None of the patrons gave the two fire nation exiles a second glance, ordering their tea and conversing with others seemingly without a care in the world. 

Iroh seemed to act as though it had never happened; he seemed to have forgotten the accusations against them completely and continued the task of tea preparation without the slightest bit of extra caution. Zuko, on the other hand, had fully realized just how closely they had come to being discovered.

He viewed every new face as a potential threat, carefully studying the room every thirty seconds or so. He would not let his guard down for an instant. What he would do if a pair of Earth Kingdom soldiers, ready to arrest them, burst through the doors he wasn't sure of, but he would not be surprised again, he hated surprises.

"Hey! Scarface! We've been waitin' for ages, hurry up!" shouted an earth kingdom man seated nearby, his date giving Zuko an irritated look. Zuko scowled, rage building, he clenched his fists tightly and slowly approached the couple's table. The banished prince felt a hand come gently down upon his shoulder.

"Zuko, I'll handle this, go back and see that I have not left a kettle on the stove again." whispered Iroh to his nephew, passing by toward the couple's table. Zuko turned with a grunt and made his way back into the kitchen area of the shop.

As much as he wished to show the earth kingdom patron through one of the windows the banished prince held his rage in just long enough to reach the kitchen. Spotting the tea kettle upon the stove he swiftly snatched it up off the burner. Holding the kettle up he briefly considered smashing the gaudy thing against the stove top but he thought better of it and set it down on the counter top nearby.

The shop owner would not have been pleased to learn he'd broken _another_ kettle. Zuko looked around the room for something to take his anger out on; he spied a broom sitting in the corner. Quickly grasping the broom he launched it out the back door like a javelin where it landed in the deserted alley with a clatter.

It was enough to calm him down, watching the broom sail through the air. Iroh quietly entered the kitchen, picking up the kettle and filling a few small cups and placing them on a platter. "They're gone, I gave them their order and asked them to leave." the old man said concentrating on the preparation of a new batch of tea.

Zuko only nodded before stepping outside and retrieving the broom. The sun was already behind the west wall sending up an orange haze outlining a few clouds in the distance with a golden lining. He watched the sunset for a few moments; the shop would be closing in another hour or so. Zuko always looked forward to closing time and returning to the solitude of his room back at the apartment.

Upon reentering the dining area Zuko made a quick observation of the shop goers; Iroh was right, the couple had gone and in their place an individual with a dark green cloak and hood pulled up over their head had appeared.

The Fire Nation exile continued his survey of the room. At the sales counter Iroh was in the process of selling an old man, one of their regular customers, a bag of tea leaves for a special brew. _Nothing unusual there. _thought Zuko. There were a few others in the shop but they were finishing up their tea and getting up from the tables.

Zuko made his way to the closest table stacking the plates and cups on the tray and collecting the coins left as payment before moving on to the next table and repeating the process. After he'd cleaned the two tables that had been left he went back to the kitchen and stacked the plates in the wash basin. Next stop was the safe in the very back of the shop's storage room.

The memory of the hooded figure came back to him as he carefully dialed in the combination on the safe's knob to deposit the money he'd just collected. _Who wears a cloak like that on a day like today? Seems very suspicious considering we haven't seen a drop of rain here yet… _he though as he opened the safe's door.

After making the quick deposit he shut the door and spun the knob before returning to the dining area. The stranger was still there, Zuko watched as Iroh approached the table from behind the sales counter. "Can I get you anything before we close?" Iroh asked the stranger, using his usual cheerful look.

Zuko watched carefully, ready to leap over the counter at the slightest hint of danger. The stranger didn't answer but appeared to look around the room. Zuko quickly saw that the room was empty save for his uncle and the stranger; the last patron had left while he'd been back in the safe.

Slowly the stranger rose from their seat, Iroh took a step back; the cheerful look had changed to one of curiosity. Zuko was on the verge of action, he would not let anyone harm his uncle. The stranger carefully reached up and pulled back the cloak's hood.

It was a young woman; she was on the short side, had a round, plump looking face and body, brown eyes, dark gray hair and a fair complexion. Clearly Fire Nation. Zuko guessed she was most likely only a little younger than he was. Iroh looked at the woman, his facial expression changing from curiosity to confusion then finally a smile. The young woman bowed "Good evening General Iroh" she said smiling.

Iroh grinned "Yuza? Is that you?" he asked slowly. Zuko looked on in utter confusion. _Who is Yuza? _thought the banished prince "Yes" said Yuza nodding excitedly "it's good to see you again General." Iroh chuckled "My you've grown, though, I suppose you would have, considering I haven't seen you since… you were eight." replied the old man.

"How's your father getting along these days?" Iroh asked thoughtfully. Yuza grinned "Oh he's getting around. Still working for the MSS you know; of course, they've got him behind a desk nowadays…" Iroh let out a hearty chuckle. "Ahh, I never thought they'd get Laou to take a desk job!"

Zuko suddenly remembered he had a voice "Uncle! Who is this girl!? What's going on here!?" Yuza turned to face the banished prince, a mischievous smile crossing her face "So you're Prince Zuko, eh? They told me you had a temper, guess MSS intelligence _is_ always right."

Zuko sneered at Yuza, the word 'fat swine' and other similar insults came bubbling up in his throat as he eyed the young woman.Before he could say anything nasty Iroh spoke up. "Zuko, this is Yuza, she's the daughter of an old friend of mine. Do you ever remember meeting Laou? He served under me during the six hundred day siege."

Zuko thought for a moment finally remembering the kindly yet secretive one legged man he'd met during his last year as royalty in the Fire Nation. "Yes… I remember him." said Zuko before turning back to Yuza. "But what I'd like to know is why you are here, in Ba Sing Se."

Yuza sat back down sighing heavily before motioning to the others to sit as well. Zuko went over to the front door and locked it, choosing to stand; he returned to the table and gave Yuza a questioning glance. Iroh took a seat across from the young woman "Just what are you doing out here Yuza?" asked the old man folding his hand on the table.

"Well, uh… it's been a long and rather unpleasant journey…" said Yuza leaning back against the chair's rest "I could really use a bath. Anyway, anyway, my father kind of sent me… to deliver a message from the Royal advisors to you two. I know, I know, you're wondering why he sent me; I was visiting relatives who had settled in some of the old conquered Earth Kingdom territories and was the closest person with any MSS training to Ba Sing Se at the time…"

"Get to the point!" snapped Zuko. Yuza gave him a solemn look. "Zuko, you're father's dead." The shop became devoid of all sound, Zuko stared at Yuza and began to shake his head, finding her words unbelievable. "Is this true?" asked Iroh at almost a whisper.

Yuza nodded slowly. "Yes, it is, he was assassinated, poisoned." Zuko snapped out of the trance of disbelief and swiftly brought his fist down upon the table. "Who!? Who is responsible!?" he roared. Yuza and Iroh lurched forward in their chairs as the silence was shattered. "Well, I-I was told the poison used originates from a type of fish or something that lives in northern waters… But no one's really certain _how _he was poisoned."

Iroh closed his eyes shaking his head, trying to come to grips with the news of his brother's death. Even though Ozai and scarred and banished him, Zuko had only wanted to make his father proud of him, to be accepted. Immediately he thought of revenge. _The Northern Water Tribe! They must be responsible for this! _Zuko thought almost shaking with rage and hatred.

Yuza finally broke the silence, "There's… more." Iroh and Zuko looked up, what _more_ couldthere be? "Your sister, Azula. She doesn't know Ozai is dead yet… and the Royal Advisors don't want her to assume the throne. I'm sure you can understand why." Iroh nodded slowly.

"What dose this have to do with us?" asked Zuko coldly. "Well, the Advisors… and the MSS, Royal Guard too… believe you should become the next Fire Lord." said Yuza pointing at Zuko. With this another wave of silence swept the room.

Zuko starred in utter disbelief, mouth half open. "This… this must be a trick!" he stammered. "Azula! She's just trying to trick me into returning to be imprisoned again!"

Yuza briefly considered putting her hand upon Zuko's to calm him, but thought better of it. "I assure you, this isn't a trick Zuko. The Advisors and many others want you home, to become Fire Lord. They truly believe you could lead the Nation to victory and prosperity."

Uncle and Nephew continued to stare not sure whether to believe the young woman. Iroh looked her dead in the eye. "This is true Yuza?" he asked carefully. "Every word of it General, why would I lie to you?" she replied looking very tired.

"W-why should we even trust you?" asked Zuko, a flood of different emotions coursing though him. Yuza frowned at him, her large brown eyes showing defeat. "If I were in your shoes… I probably wouldn't. I swear to you though, it is the truth."

Iroh began to realize just how worn down Yuza was becoming and patted her gently on the shoulder. "I believe you. I do." he said reassuringly. She gave the old man a weak smile "Thank you… Iroh."

Zuko had never felt so strange in his life, if this Yuza girl was right would it mean he could finally go home? Would he really become the Fire Lord? What about Azula? And his father, the drive for revenge, hatred and mistrust; he was nearly overcome and slid down into a near by seat holding his head in his hands.

Iroh got up from his seat, the sun had already gone down and twilight fallen over the city. "I think we all could use a good night's sleep" he said looking at the two tired teens. "Do you have a place to stay Yuza?" he asked her, noticing the small pack she'd left under the table. "I believe we could make room for you"

The young woman sighed "I'm afraid I don't, but after all the trouble I've caused you I'd hate to intrude." Zuko looked up and gave Iroh an empty look; it didn't matter much to him now.

"No, it's alright Yuza, you're a guest. You can sleep out on the couch back at our apartment, don't feel bad... Zuko and I just need time to take all of this in." replied Iroh getting up from his seat and heading toward the entrance to the shop. He unlocked it and held the door open, waiting.

Yuza got up, grabbed her pack and went to stand with Iroh; briefly looking back at Zuko she could not help feeling sorry for him. _Poor guy… I hope he's alright. _she though, feeling a tinge of guilt. _I just wish I could tell him I'm sorry for dropping all of this into his lap. I just doubt he'd accept an apology. _

Finally Zuko forced himself out of his seat and walked out the door past the others and off toward the apartments. He was almost certain he wouldn't get much sleep this night. There was too much to think about… too much to take in.

* * *

A/N: Well that's Chapter One, I really hope it was good enough… Poor Zuzu having to cope with all that news. Chap two should be up in the next few days. 

P.S. Please review… heh.


	3. We're Going Home

Chapter Two: We're Going Home

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the review Sahlili20! All of your questions should be answered in the next few chapters heh. And if ya'll haven't guessed I LOVE feedback (reviews). Well without further ado here's chapter two, please review. (I just realized that rhymes, it was unintended but what the heck)

* * *

Izamei had slipped quietly away from the meeting room where the Advisors and others were formulating the plan to bring Zuko and Iroh home. Carefully the MSS official stepped out onto an open balcony, the Great Palace had many of these balconies and most had carrier hawks cages. 

The sun was long gone and a cold breeze blew past the balcony, from the sleeve of his black and gold uniform robe Izamei removed a small scroll of paper. He quickly read over the notes and then reached for one of the hawk cages, removing a large red carrier hawk. He bound the scroll to its leg using some bits of wire then launched the hawk into the air.

The large bird swooped into the darkness over the great Sozin City, capital of the Fire Nation, and off to the northeast. Izamei stared into the darkness for a long while after the hawk until finally turning and stealthily rejoining the others in the meeting room. Only two members of the group had noticed his absence but they remained silent.

* * *

The Royal Guard bearing the black arm band with a blue lightening bolt, distinguishing him as one of the forty elite fire benders Azula had personally chosen to be her guard unit, stood before the flap of the large ornate tent. He hesitated; _waking the Princess might not be such a good idea at this late hour._

_But then again, _thought the guard, _this may be important. _He prepared himself and rang the small bell on the wall of the tent. It took only two rings for the Princess to awaken. "What!? How dare you wake me at this hour!? What is the meaning of this!?" snapped Azula waking half the camp.

The Guard jumped back from the tent's entrance as Azula, wrapped in her silk bed sheets, leaped out from the flap and gave him an icy glare. "A-a message has arrived for you… your majesty…" said the Guard bowing deeply. "A message?" asked the Princess.

"Yes, here" said the Guard holding out a small scroll, "it came by carrier hawk just a few minutes ago." Azula snatched the scroll from the Guard and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. The Guard saluted and returned to his post.

Azula unrolled the scroll and read the first line. _Phase one complete. Ozai Dead. MSS / Advisor Council / Royal Guard suspect NWT. _Azula grinned widely the deal she'd covertly made with the Northern Water Tribe had paid off, Ozai was dead by poison commonly used by NWT warriors and the blame fell on an enemy of the Nation. "Perfect"

"What are you so happy about?" Azula turned around to face her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, and held out the scroll so they could read the message for themselves. "My poor papa is dead!" replied Azula with mock sadness. The two other girls both nodded slowly. "Well, I never doubted you!" said Ty Lee trying to sound upbeat "You'll make a much better Fire Lord… er Fire Lady than your father."

"There's more written on that note you know." said Mai pointing at the scroll. "Hmm?" Azula turned the scroll back around and continued to read. _There is a problem. Royal Guard / MSS / Advisor Council plan to elect Zuko as Fire Lord. Current location: Ba Sing Se. MSS sent agent to contact Zuko / Iroh. Will attempt to return to Fire Nation to assume throne. _

Azula crushed the scroll in her hand; trails of smoke began to escape from the exposed folds. The scroll burst into white hot flames and the Princess launched the burning material into a tree. "ZUKO!" Azula howled, the shout awakening animals throughout the forest where they where camped.

Mai and Ty Lee immediately backed away to avoid becoming a target of their friend's anger

* * *

Zuko had been right; falling asleep was proving extremely difficult. His mind would not accept sleep; it was sill trying to grasp the seemingly insane news from the night before. He rolled over and sat up; it was still dark save for a few rays from the crescent moon above. Zuko estimated it was around three or four in the morning. 

Iroh was still asleep, Zuko could tell from the heavy nasal breathing emanating from the room across the hall from his. The Prince pulled back his covers, got up off his bed and quickly dressed himself. He carefully slipped down the hallway from the bedrooms emerging in the living room area.

Silently Zuko passed the couch; Yuza was sound asleep, a few sheets and a blanket covering her. He studied her briefly realizing the blanket didn't cover her feet. Looking around Zuko found an armrest cover from the couch and placed it onto the sleeping girl's feet, _better than nothing. _Thought Zuko before slowly and without a sound he opened the front door of the apartment and stepped out onto the porch.

Zuko found the cold, quiet solitude of the early morning time peaceful and relaxing. He began to go over the events that had unfolded at the teashop slowly in his head, starting with Yuza's appearance and ending with when they had left for the apartment.

If Yuza was really telling the truth there would be little time, he would have to return to the Fire Nation as quickly as possible. But if it was a trick he'd surely be captured by Azula and imprisoned if not executed as a "traitor" the instant he set foot over Fire Nation lines.

If Ozai was really dead surely Azula would know by now and would be on her way back to Sozin City to take the throne. _Would there be any point to trying to return?_ thought Zuko. _Azula would reach the mainland before I'd have made it to the sea. _

Yuza had come all the way to Ba Sing Se, risking her life no doubt. Zuko carefully considered trying to return, he was not one to sit idle for very long, besides there was nothing more he wanted then to return home.

Back in the living room, Yuza had been awake for most of the night, and was now watching the banished Prince sitting out on the porch. She very quietly slid off the couch and stood perfectly still in the dark living room, still wearing the now rumpled green robe she'd used as a disguise to enter the city.

She watched him silhouetted in the faint moonlight, _he's… not bad lookin' _she thought a faint smile crossing her face. Yuza gently leaned against the couch. Just then there came a loud creak from the wooden frame of the couch.

The instant the sound reached him Zuko jumped up and sup around landing in a basic fire bending stance. Yuza gasped noticeably, her face turning a bright crimson. "Oh… it's just you." said the prince before sitting back down on the step seemingly uninterested.

After some hesitation Yuza nervously approached the doorway. "May I sit with you?" she asked in a near whisper. Zuko turned around and looked at her for a moment then, to Yuza's surprise; he wordlessly scooted over to the side of the step, making room.

Yuza grinned and sat down beside him. For a time neither said anything, then Zuko turned around to face the young woman. "If what you said _is _true and I _did_ want to try to get back to the Fire Nation, what would I have to do?" he asked, a serious expression upon his face.

For a moment Yuza didn't know what to say, but the plan her father had had her memorize quickly came back to her. "Well" the young woman began, "if I remember correctly; we'd have to leave here as soon as possible and… travel southwest past the village of… uhm… Kencho, across our lines and to Yengzhu River where a ship would be waiting to take us back to the Fire Nation."

Zuko nodded and turned away from her again, deep in thought. "Zuko… I wasn't lying, if that's what's you think. Everything I told you… about your father and the Nation, it's true. I'm sorry, really I am, I'm sorry I brought all of this down onto you but you had to know, the…"

Zuko held a hand up and Yuza stopped in mid-sentence. "It's… alright, it isn't your fault." he said and began to stand up from the porch step. Yuza watched him rise and open the door, he paused "I'm going to wake Uncle, we're going home." he said matter-of-factly and stepped inside.

Yuza got up and opened the door. "Zuko" she called after him, "thanks for thinking of me… the armrest cover kept my feet nice and warm." The Prince paused, "No problem" he muttered and continued off down the hallway. Yuza stood in the door way for a few moments watching him disappear down the hall. A smile crossed her face; _He can be sweet when he's not mad_ she thought, stepping inside.

* * *

It had taken some time for Azula to calm down, here friends and even her guards had left her alone from fear of her fiery wrath. After she'd taken some time to cool off though, Azula returned to her normal, cool, calculating self. 

_How can I turn this around… _she thought until it came to her; she'd send one of her friends to tip off the local Earth Kingdom forces that Zuko, Iroh and the MSS agent would be passing by soon. Her brother and uncle would be hunted down and killed by the Earth Army and the problem would be solved.

Quickly the Princess gathered her two friends and explained the new part of the plan to them. Upon hearing the plan they had both appeared hesitant, especially Mai. Azula, remembering Mai had once had feelings for Zuko, decided to send Ty Lee instead.

The girl offered little protest and accepted the mission. Azula wrote a quick message and gave it to her friend, "What if they don't believe me?" asked Ty lee. "Make them believe you" responded Azula flatly and sent her on her way.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that chapter? I really hope it was good. The next chapter should be better… well… Please, please review! Good feedback gives me confidence to continue writing. 


	4. The Green Flame

Chapter Three: The Green Flame

A/N: YAY! Good reviews! Thank yous go to Sahlili20 and WhatsALie for the support! Well here's Chapter three, I hope its good and don't forget to review…

* * *

It was still dark and quiet cold outside when they'd finished preparing, Iroh had taken some convincing to get out of bed but once up and awake he moved swiftly. The old man found Zuko's choice a wise decision but didn't say anything about it openly; instead he went about packing with a slight smile on his face. 

Yuza explained the route they would take in more detail using a map they found in the apartment. The plan was simple but there were a few loose ends, like what would happen when they reached Fire Nation lines? And how would they know which ship was waiting for them on a river swarming with warships bring food and supplies to the troops on the front lines?

As they were leaving the apartment for, what would probably be, the last time Yuza spoke up. "I have something I need to do before we leave the city…" Zuko turned to face her, appearing frustrated. "What? Aren't we short on time as it is?" he asked.

"Well… you see, although finding you and Iroh was my primary objective I'm sorta' supposed to deliver some documents to the Green Flame…" Yuza whispered before covering her mouth with her hand, realizing she'd divulged sensitive information.

Both Iroh and Zuko gave her a confused looks. "If you don't mind me asking," Iroh began, "What is the Green Flame?"

"Erm…" murmured Yuza, face turning a bright red. "the Green Flame is a sort of… secret resistance group here in Ba Sing Se. It's made up of mostly poor folks who are forced to live in the slums… you've seen the awful slums here…" Both Iroh and Zuko nodded, they'd seen the ghettos in the outer rings of the city.

"Anyway…" Yuza continued, "the Green Flame fights the Earth King's oppression of the lower classes and such. As far as I know, the Green Flame… well it wasn't called that back then… but never mind that… the Green Flame somehow made contact with the MSS asking for aid and support. The Fire Nation… well it was more of the MSS acting alone, promised the GF aid and eventually liberation and in return the GF pledged their loyalty to the Fire Nation."

"I do not believe my brother would have lived up to his end had The Drill succeeded in breaching the city's wall." said Iroh quietly. Zuko appeared rather intrigued, "Just how many members of the Green Flame are there?" asked the prince.

"Uh…" Yuza mumbled, trying to remember, "well I don't really know… my father told me they had 'a great many'. Just how many that actually is I dunno." Zuko nodded slowly "I'd like to meet these people, but by now I'm sure Azula has learned about… my father. So let's hurry up. Alright?"

"Alright, follow me" said Yuza starting off down the dark and deserted street toward the outer ring of the city and the slums.

Within about a half an hour they had reached the heart of the slums, the buildings were rotting away and vermin scurried about searching for scraps to eat. They turned off down a trash littered alleyway between a pair of buildings that appeared as if they could collapse in on themselves at any second.

Zuko was beginning to think it had been a waste of time, slinking around in dark alleys, until he spotted a strange green glow from up around the bend. Stopping he pointed at the green glow, "Look, up ahead. What do you suppose that is?" Zuko whispered to the two others.

Yuza carefully crept up beside Zuko, Iroh just behind her. They remained quiet watching the green glow for a short time. Zuko, his patience wearing thin, started toward the glow without the slightest hint of fear about him. He turned the alley's corner and found the source of the glow, above a large wooden door hung a lantern; its glass tinted green.

The others soon caught up with him, "It's just some old lantern… now can we get going?" said Zuko. Yuza stared at the lantern until it came to her, "This is the symbol of the Green flame!" Iroh approached the door, "Shall I knock?" he asked Yuza.

"I… suppose so." replied the girl. Iroh gently knocked upon the large wooden door, for a short time, nothing happened. Then without warning the door flew open and four figures in dark green cloaks sprang forth through the door way.

There was no time for the old man to react; two of the figures tackled him to the ground. The third, an earthbender, opened the ground beneath Yuza's feet causing her to sink down to her knees into the cobblestone alley. The final figure leapt at Zuko, the prince released a flash of bright flame at his attacker. The figure rolled to the side dodging the fire but did not advance.

The earthbender held up his hands, "Stop this… theses people are Fire Nation." At his words Zuko's attacker backed away and the two figures who had tackled Iroh got up off of him and one helped the old man up. "I'm from the MSS! I can prove it." Yuza said to the earthbender.

The earthbender took off his hood and opened the cobblestone ground freeing the young woman. Yuza stepped up and out of the hole which quickly closed up and returned to normal. With a wave of his hand the earthbender ushered them though the doorway.

After traveling down a long hall they reached an open door and walked inside, the Green Flame members removed their cloaks and set them aside revealing the typical attire of Earth Kingdom peasants. The candlelit room was very small and had no windows; there were a number of wooden benches and a well worn wooden table scattered about.

The earthbender, a scraggly looking man with unkempt dark brown hair turned to face the group. "I am Kenj, block captain in this area for the Green Flame, are you really from the MSS?" Yuza nodded, "Yes, I'm here to deliver some documents and pick up your latest reports. Here, look." the young woman said, removing a small dagger and a few scrolls from her bag.

The earthbender took the dagger and looked it over; it was clearly a Fire Nation design with the MSS crest etched into the hilt. He exchanged the dagger for the scrolls and Yuza returned the weapon to her bag.

Kenj nodded and motioned to one of the other group members. "I'll have the reports for you shortly. We heard about the Drill's failure… we were becoming worried that The Fire Nation had given up on us." "No, we've not given up on you." replied Yuza, trying to reassure the Earth Kingdom rebel.

"That is good to hear… life for us has only gotten worse since our last contact. Now, I'd like to know who these two are." Kenj said pointing to Zuko and Iroh. "Oh… them…" mumbled the young woman. "I am Prince Zuko" said Zuko, "and this is my uncle, Iroh." Iroh nodded at the earthbender.

Kenj stood very still, not sure whether to believe what he'd just heard. "You… are the Prince of the Fire nation?" he asked slowly. Zuko nodded, "Yes, I am…" "Well, what are you doing here? In Ba Sing Se?" The earthbender asked.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but Yuza beat him to it. "It's a very long story Kenj; but right now we need to get to Kencho village as soon as possible… It's very important that we get back their soon… otherwise there may be great and terrible changes in the Fire Nation that will likely affect the Green Flame too"

The earthbender gave her a curious look, "Alright" he paused as one of the GF members walked in and handed him a few scrolls. "Here are the intelligence reports we've gathered on the defenses and such for the City." he said, giving the scrolls to Yuza.

"Thank you for the understanding" she replied, nodding and placing the scrolls safely in her pack. Zuko was already headed out the door into the hall when Kenj stopped the group. "You know the fastest way to Kencho is by Ostrich horse."

This caught the Prince's attention. "You have Ostrich horses?" he asked, intrigued. "Kenj nodded yes, we've got two in a stable only a few blocks over." Iroh stepped forward between Kenj and Zuko, "There's no need for that; we couldn't possibly take your only pair of ostrich horses."

Kenj chuckled "Don't worry, we can always steal more." Then he ushered the group down the hall and back out into the alley. Waiting in the alley was an old fellow who walked with a limp, he motioned for them to follow and set off down the alley and back to the street.

The first rays of the sun were streaking the sky from the east, though it still remained unpleasantly cool. They reached the stable, which appeared to be an abandoned run down gardening shop. The limping man opened the sliding door at the side of the shop and led the group in. Before them stood two Ostrich horses, both had the brand of the Earth Army upon their flanks.

"Well there they are, take yur pick. But before ya leave remember ta shut the door." said the limping man before bowing and returning to the street. They found a few moth eaten saddle blankets in the room and used them to cover the Army brands on the Ostrich horses.

Once the horses were ready to go Zuko leapt up onto the closest one. "Zuko?" Zuko looked down from atop his mount at Yuza. "May I... ride with you?" asked the young woman, blushing faintly. Across the room Iroh gave Zuko a grin and nodded. "Yeah." replied the prince simply and took the young woman's hand, helping her up onto the Ostrich horse's back.

Cautiously Yuza slipped her arms around Zuko's waist; she was almost certain he would say something but instead he gave no protest. Iroh hastily mounted his Ostrich horse and followed Zuko and Yuza out the sliding door into the street. Before leaving; Iroh turned back toward the shop and reached out shutting the sliding door.

* * *

Only a few miles outside of Kencho Dai Li Field Marshal Lang had set up camp, with thirty elite earthbenders and fifty elite soldiers under his command he had been tasked with monitoring refugee movements in the area north of the village. 

Lang found refugee monitoring hardly a suitable task for his unit and had become increasingly bored, that is until a strange thing had happened. The night before while the Field Marshal had been asleep a strange girl had approached the camp claiming to have information regarding Fire Nation spies leaving Ba Sing Se.

Lang was quickly awoken by one of his troops and decided to hear the girl out. Her story sounded insane at first but had a level of detail that caused Lang to not immediately dismiss the girl's claim. After speaking with the girl he had decided to have her arrested and questioned further at the Lake Laogai facility.

However, when his troops had moved in to apprehend her she had attacked them using wild martial art techniques and had even defeated five of Lang's elite benders before escaping the camp and disappearing into the night from which she'd came.

This had convinced Lang that the girl's story wasn't a hoax and he had sent a messenger to deliver the report on the spies to Long Feng. Within only a few hours he had received orders to locate the spies at all costs and bring them back to Lake Laogai.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that chap took a little longer than expected, I had some homework over the Vet's day weekend so it slowed me down a bit. Oh well, it's all done now. Hope everyone liked this chapter and yeah… please review. 


End file.
